Choices and Consequences
As you progress through the game you'll need to make a couple of choices. These mainly influence what you'll see when beginning the siege of the shadow spire in Chapter 7. Each choice also unlocks a costume for Evelia upon speaking to the relevant person and a Lyric Only item. The choices made will also affect what decorations appear in Lyric's room at the Lost Lady Inn. The choices you make also influence the ending. Check this guide for more details. The Oksae After you defeat the Merchant in the Entertainment District you'll need to decide who you'll give the Oksae to. This Also influences the quest where you need to acquire shadow humor in a later chapter. This choice affects what decorations appear on Lyric's board at the back of here room the left photo above her bed and what appears on the left of the mantle. Give the Oksae to Gerrard at the Ghost Bazaar If you give the Oksae to Gerrard, Manduk the merchant will grant you access to 2 crates which contain healing items. These crates respawn every time you revisit the Ghost Bazaar. this choice also unlocks the Wrathveil costume. If you gave the Oksae to Gerrard and you are on the shadow humor quest, Maru Han will refuse to give you the item, forcing you to go to the Ghost Bazaar to finish the quest. In the short cutscene in Chapter 7 Gerrard will bring Norton the warden and other sober wraiths to help in the siege of the shadow spire. Give the Oksae to Maru Han at the Foxier Market If you give the Oksae to Maru Han you'll recieve the Asadali Garb costume upon entering your room at the Lost Lady Inn. If you are on the shadow humor quest Maru Han will happily part with his shadow humor when he hears lives are at stake. In the short cutscene in Chapter 7 Maru Han will bring his Foxier to help in the siege of the shadow spire. Save or leave King Argrim After defeating Norton the warden in the Iceridge penitiary you'll find out that King Argrim is still alive but in a critical state. This choice affects what the photo to the right and above Lyric's bed is. Save King Argrim if you save King Argrim you'll unlock the Dwarven Armor costume upon speaking with prince Gunnar. The King can be seen playing with a rattle when you visit the prince's chamber. The king will die during the battle for daelarch in chapter 5 and Hakon will fall defending him. You will also be able to visit Helga's room in the Lost Lady inn in Chapter 4 if you save the King. In the short cutscene in Chapter 7 Prince Gunnar can be seen leading dwarven warriors to help in the siege of the shadow spire. Leave King Argrim If you leave King Argrim in the Iceridge penitiary you'll unlock the Revolutionary Raiment costume upon speaking with Hilda in the Shanties. In the short cutscene in Chapter 7 Hilda can be seen leading the Crimson Rain to help in the siege of the shadow spire. Use or refuse to use the Adamant Heart In Chapter 4 you'll be given the Adamant Heart by Volsung to fullfill his long-standing desire to be reunited with Volrung, his son. He instructs you to go to his lab in the industrial district and use to heart on the special golem there. Talindra the Silvani Matriarch advises you not to use it because Volsung decieved her and he commited atrocities in his quest to revive his son(though Evelia never comments on this). This choice does not seem to affect Lyric's decorations in her room. However; it will affect Volsung's room in Haven. Use the Adamant Heart If you use the Adamant Heart Volrung will save you and Isabel from the traitor's ambush. Volsung is extremely gratefull he is reunited with his son and wonders how much more work he'll get done. Volsung will also gift you with the Voltek Maker Suit Costume. In the short cutscene in Chapter 7 Volsung and Volrung will be present to help in the siege of the shadow spire. Refuse to use the Adamant Heart If you refuse to use Adamant Heart Isabel will save you from the traitor's ambush. Volsung disappears after the battle for daelarch. He likely perished during the battle. If you revisit Volsung's tek lab his son's "body" is gone however. The ghostly group of Celestines after the battle for daelarch will applaud your decision not to use the adamant heart and give you the Celestine Armor Costume. In the short cutscene in Chapter 7 Divinia can be seen leading her Silvani warriors to help in the siege of the shadow spire. Spare or Kill Lanvil the traitor After you defeat Lanvil at the end of Chapter 6 you'll need to decide whether you follow Celest's wishes to spare him or kill him. This choice affects what decorations appear on the mantle and what is hanging to the left of the mantle in Lyric's room. Spare Lanvil If you spare Lanvil, Celest will be gratefull and shell gift you with the Guardian Cuirass Costume upon speaking with her afterwards. In the short cutscene in Chapter 7 Zaquard and Celest can be seen leading the guardians to help in the siege of the shadow spire. Kill Lanvil If you kill Lanvil, the Shadowbrand will commend your decision and you will be gifted with the Assassin's Bodysuit Costume upon speaking to Sitara. In the short cutscene in Chapter 7 the Shadowbrand is seen leading his warriors to help in the siege of the shadow spire. Note For the purposes of the gallery, I have labeled the first choices "good". However, none of the choices here are considered good or evil to the game. Only the choices about Lyric's dreams are considered Light, Dark, or Neutral and change the ending. Gallery Lyric's Room_Good Choices.jpg|Lyric's room with the decorations from the "good" choices.